


High-Stamina Battalion Banging

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bukkake, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Gangbang, Hentai, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, battalions are canon gangbang bait and should be utilized more often, no beta we die like Glenn, once again this becomes a hentai doujinshi in text form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "What else did you think I meant by stamina training? Nothing like a gangbang to improve how long you can last-- in a multitude of ways!"A.K.A. Lysithea and Claude plus Immortal Corps gangbang (or rather, battalionbang)
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 28





	High-Stamina Battalion Banging

"C-Claude, when I said I would, ah, help your battalion with training-- this isn't quite what I had in m-- oh!"

She's not sure how she ended up splayed out in the middle of training ground with her smallclothes off and the top of her dress pulled down. 

There's one guy beneath her hammering away, two thrusting into her loosely held fists, plus a couple more groping and licking at her breasts-- and as if that wasn't enough going on at the same time, there are at least three poking at her face, trying to use her mouth. 

"What else did you think I meant by stamina training? Nothing like a gangbang to improve how long you can last-- in a multitude of ways!"

Claude is sitting across from her on a chair he got from goddess-knows-where, with a hazy yet cocky grin, stroking and slathering oil across his erection.

And she's almost shocked that he gets off to something like this, but on a second thought-- yeah, he would, of course he would. 

"But, why the hell am I, hah, the one getting trained?!"

One of the cocks that were trying to get into her mouth finally succeed, and after a couple of quick thrusts into her throat, it pulls out and shoots ropes of white across her face and neck alongside the other two and the ones in her hands. 

"See?! Your men are the ones who can't last!"

"Cut them some slack, Lys, a lot of them haven't gotten any in years. They just need a bit of warm-up to brush up on their techniques, that's all."

Right as the guy underneath her slams up for the final time to finish, the two licking around her chest suddenly suck and bite on her nipples, sending her over the edge. 

"Oh-- oh goddess-- FUCK-- !!"

She vaguely feels that there's more liquid than usual, but doesn't register what it is until the battalion soldiers comment on it, saying,

"Holy shit, look at her go."

"Damn, she's a squirter? You should've warned us, sir."

"Commander's one lucky bastard, getting to fuck this every night!"

Claude laughs, then gets out of his chair to to flip and lift her limp body up, while yet another soldier with a raging hard-on walks up, grabs her thighs, and positions himself between her legs.

"Every night's an exaggeration, but thanks, I know I'm lucky."

"...Then why are you passing me around like this, again? You're supposed to treat your lover with care, you know!"

He wraps one arm around her chest and uses the other hand to fluff her hair while lowering her onto the soldier's throbbing cock, and the loud moan from her throat nearly drowns out what he whispers next into her ear. 

"Didn't you hear? Sharing is caring~"

"Y-yeah, then, don't complain if I find someone in here with a bigger dick, and, ngh, better technique than you and start fucking them on the regular!"

"Come on, we both know that's not going to happen. I'm good, and you're addicted to it."

Something prods at her hind entrance, and her eyes shoot open as she realizes what he's trying to do. She's facing away from him, but can practically see the shit-eating grin in his voice as he says,

"Alright, if any of you can last more than fifteen minutes, I'll let you guys do anal, too, how does that sound?"

There's a resounding cheer from the battalion, and her words come out jumbled as he pushes in, but it still sounds close enough to,

"Claude, I swear to the goddess, you better be ready for retaliation from me and my mages-- !!!"

\---

She wakes up sweaty and panting with her smallclothes soaked by slick.

"What the...goodness, what did I just..."

The insanely lewd images of herself surrounded by all the men from Immortal Corps (plus Claude) flash before her eyes, circulating even more heat across her flesh, and she decides that she has no option but to clear her mind by rubbing one out. 

And it works, until she spots Claude and his men heading to training grounds after breakfast. 

Calm down, Lysithea, a fantasy is just a fantasy, she thinks, taking deep breaths to calm herself before walking over to them. 

"Claude, do you mind if I join you for training today?"

"Hm? Sure, just make sure to not overexert yourself. We're going to be doing a lot of stamina stuff, and I know that's not your strong suit."

He looks pretty happy, though, and the rest of Immortal Corps does as well, giddily whispering amongst themselves about getting to train with a "cute lass."

She pretends not to have noticed it and clears her throat before replying,

"...Well, I think that can change, with the right training partners."

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> Once again, I am putting all my kinks into this pairing because that's what happens when you let someone like me write. 
> 
> The battalion banging thing carries a lot of potential, might write the Ordelia Sorcery Co. retaliation version one day but who knows when that will be.


End file.
